


Don't close your eyes!

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Inspired by a post on tumblr, M/M, Paraphilias, Turtlecest, Voyeurism, also naughty Mike, naughty Donnie, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donnie explores some kinks trying his best to not be discovered by his brothers.





	Don't close your eyes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicy-turtles on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spicy-turtles+on+tumblr).



Raph was huge. In every single meaning that the word could have Donnie adored that so much. He bit his lip once more when Raph walked out of the bathroom.

“Donatello?” The smart turtle could hear Leonardo walking towards his lab. His heart beating fast as he tucked his dick back into his pants. Buckling them up quickly and switching off the cameras just before his leader entered the room.

The moment Leo entered the lab, the nerdy turtle was “calmly” sitting down on his chair “Raph and I are leaving, we have to do some patrolling. We will be back in about an hour, maybe a bit more.”

“What about Mike?” Donnie said

“He’s in the shower, he’s not coming to patrol today. Call me if you need anything, ok?”

“I will. See you two later!” Donnie said, smiling and turning back to his computer to keep acting like he was going to keep working

Raph’s voice could be heard from the corridor as Leo left “Try to do something else apart from sitting down in from of the computer, Donnie”

Leo closed the door and left. Donatello quickly smirked and run a command on his computer that activated the cameras in the shower, making different views of the room appear on each one of the many screens he owned.

Mikey had just entered the room, closing the door behind him and calmly walking away from it. He started putting his stuff to the side, placing his sunglasses, wristbands and trousers on the floor. But he kept his underwear on for whatever reason that Donnie was cursing, he needed to get a better view of his brother.

“Bingo!” Donnie couldn’t help but to victoriously whisper when Michelangelo walked to the second shower, the one that had the best camera, placed with the best angle. The genius knew he was going to enjoy the view this time.

With his underwear still on, the youngest turned on the shower. Water quickly ran down his body, quickly making his plastron wet, so was the underwear that he hadn’t taken off. 

The now wet fabric was a bit more transparent than what it was before, as the thin textile layer was getting pressed onto the turtle’s scales, giving Donnie a somehow burry view of Michelangelo’s muscles, tail and penis.

Each time that the youngest moved, performing one of the million choreographies that he perfectly remembered after playing Just Dance for hours, his boxers shifted and hanging a little bit lower each time. Mike kept doing what he would call twerking, but the three of his brothers had many times agreed that he was far away from doing actual twerking.

It still made Donnie’s cock harden

Michelangelo then proceeded to strip his pants down, as he kept dancing. He had his shell to the wall at that precise moment, so the tail was the first thing to be completely revealed, then his round and hard ass cheeks were to be seen. Donatello couldn't help it but bite his lower lip at the close sight of his brother stripping ‘in front of him’.

The genius was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable in his trousers as his member pressed against them with increasing force. “Fuck, Mike… gimme some more...” 

But of course, Mike could hear none of Donnie’s begging.

 

Mikey showered calmly. Once he was finished, he stopped the water from running and stood still for a second, looking down. His dick wasn’t as soft at it had been before and with a huge smirk on his face, he sent one hand down wrapping his big three fingers around the semi-hard flesh and pulling up the foreskin that protected the sensible pink head.

Michelangelo then sat down on the floor right in front of the camera and started playing with his balls, happily enjoying himself.

Donatello couldn’t help his eagerness anymore, his cock had been pressing against his trousers for long now and the wet part of the fabric around the head of his dick was growing bigger due to the copious amount of precum he couldn’t help from leaking. He unbuckled the belt and threw every piece of clothing to the floor, sitting back down and grabbing his dick with both of his hands. Donatello couldn’t suppress those moans and churrs anymore.

Michelangelo kept slowly stroking the now hard piece of flesh in between his legs, but only did so with one hand, as the other one was playing around with his tongue. Mikey got both fingers carefully covered with a thick coating of saliva. 

Once Mikey was happy with the amount of natural lubricant his fingers were embraced in, he sent his hand down, pressing one of those fingers into his ass.

The cameras had no sound, Donatello could easily guess if Mikey was singing, moaning or even churring while he was in the shower, but he couldn’t hear those beautiful sounds he now desired to enjoy. He stopped jerking himself for a second as he typed a note on the computer to remember installing some microphones around the showers.

When he closed the app and reopened the cameras, Mike already had both of his fingers inside him, he was thrusting them quickly in and out, as his other hand couldn’t have enough of his balls, dick and tail.

Donatello was moaning, churring and trying not to throw his head back in pleasure, as he wanted to keep his eyes fixed on his youngest brother. His fantasies were drowning him in the most lustful emotions.

Then Michelangelo pushed his fingers all the way in, twisting them around as he tried to search for the perfect spot to touch. He quickly found it and Donatello knew he had done so when the youngest dick throbbed a couple of times, cum erupting from it and staining the youngest’s plastron and fingers.

Michelangelo laid down on the floor as he tried to recover his breath

Donatello couldn’t handle the sight of his now exhausted brother   
after the orgasm, his still hard dick covered in that white viscous liquid, Donatello's fantasies overtook him and he orgasmed moments after his brother had done so. His breathing hitched as his cum erupted with such force that the second sprout managed to stain one of the monitors, covering the screen where Mikey’s face was displayed with a thick line of sperm.

Donatello laid back in his chair as he tried to catch his breath. 

The smart turtle's phone rang, he picked up a rug and cleaned the remaining cum in his hands before picking up the portable device to read the message

>> Mike: Enjoyed the show?

**Author's Note:**

> All of this has been possible thanks to Spicyturtles!  
> By this post to be exact <https://spicy-turtles.tumblr.com/post/171787714488/would-any-of-the-turtles-be-into-voyeurism-or> It got me pretty inspired and in the mood to try out this kink.
> 
> So go check [spicyturtles.tumblr.com](spicyturtles.tumblr.com) in this exact moment. Come on! the clock is ticking


End file.
